The Laughing Rogue
This page describes the group that meets at the bar of the same name in Port Brogan. For the deity described as The Laughing Rogue, see Olidammara. The Laughing Rogue is a group of rogues and mercenaries who meet at the bar of the same name. Whether the bar is named after them or vice versa is unknown. Their relationship to Olidammara is also unknown, though their philosophy of "eat popcorn while everything explodes gloriously around us" and their rogue members may imply some direct involvement. The date of their founding is unknown. According to a captured and interrogated member of the Scarlet Brotherhood, the two organizations have been acting in tandem on various occasions, with Poetry Brysis pulling the strings. The Scarlet Brotherhood is also a mercenary organization that exists to sow chaos for its own sake. The Laughing Rogue may also be a term encompassing both Tyro Avampour's black-armored mooks and the Scarlet Brotherhood itself. The Brotherhood claims that they were among Tyro's mooks on several occasions, and that they joined up at The Laughing Rogue bar. Poetry had also asked Tyro to create a mercenary army for her in exchange with her assistance on Tyro's other project. It is unknown if The Laughing Rogue favors a side in the Revolution of 1441; though they were working with Tyro, a counterrevolutionary, their involvement with the Scarlet Brotherhood may speak to their having been used by one faction or another. The Laughing Rogue are not on very good terms with Port Brogan proper, and the two tend to avoid one another. Except when they don't. Known Members *Poetry Brysis, a tiefling rogue who worked closely with Tyro Avampour from 1442 to 1443 SA. This collaboration melted down epically after Ethan of Malvont and Tyro started comparing notes without trying to also kill each other at the same time. (God, you guys, it only took TWO YEARS.) *Tyrese Ragun, the man responsible for poisoning the Dread Pirate Lucy not too long after Lucy expressed an interest in hunting down a friend of his who had disappeared on the northern side of the main Port Brogan island. He may also go by the name Tyrese Brysis. Speculated Members *Tyro Avampour may have counted himself among their number for a while. Odds are that if he did, he ragequit mid-February when he helped bust up the Scarlet Brotherhood's ambush at Traitor's Pass. However, there is always the possibility that The Laughing Rogue wanted to take the opportunity to mislead and backstab the Scarlet Brotherhood and ensure that Shadowwing, Inc. made it to Goneril City for their own (potentially nefarious) ends. The Laughing Rogue Bar The bar is located on an island off of the northeastern coast of the main Port Brogan island. It is separated from the main island by the Cliffs of Moradin's Rage and a stretch of several miles of water filled with dangerous coral reefs. Its docks and other settlements are primarily on the northeastern side of the smaller island, facing away from the main island. The bar was used as a meetup point by the Scarlet Brotherhood at one point. There is also a bar called "The Laughing Rogue" in Point North. It is a seedy establishment which may have links to the Scarlet Brotherhood. Whether the Laughing Rogue in Port Brogan and the Laughing Rogue in Point North are connected by more than a shared name is unclear, but signs point to "probably". Category:Villains Category:Groups